It Starts With A Kiss
by MandyCakes
Summary: Seven months after Betty leaves Mode, she returns to New York and has dinner with her former boss. They have an interesting discussion. Sounds lame, but just read it! DETTY of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ugly Betty characters or rights to the show.**

**A/N: **It's a little lengthy...but it couldn't really be helped...I needed to explain the background in one chapter. The flashback portions take place a few months in the future...like February 2008 or so. Alright I think that's it. ENJOY!

**Daniel's thoughts in_ Italics_**

Summary: Betty and Daniel meet up for dinner almost eight months after she's moved to Chicago. They have a very interesting discussion...

* * *

Daniel glanced back at his watch again, adjusting his blazer. He glanced out the window of the Soho restaurant, watching as people walked by. Had he told her the right time? Had he told her the right restaurant? Of course he had. He'd only been planning and anticipating seeing her for months now. Maybe she was lost? Just as he thought to pull out his cell phone, someone tapped him on his shoulder. 

He turned and gazed down, speechless at the sight of her. She smiled brightly at him, causing him to do the same. "Wow," he finally managed to say, "you look great, Betty." And she did. She wore conservative gray slacks with a very colorful (very Betty) button-down blouse and belt to complement her figure. Her hair was shorter than he remembered and she'd long since gotten her braces removed. "Thank you...so do you," Betty blushed, pushing her black frames up the bridge of her nose.

He grinned down at her and moved closer, wrapping his arms around her. Daniel closed his eyes momentarily, her light scent reminding him of the last time he'd held her this close...

- - - -flashback- - - -

He leaned against the door frame, unable to move his eyes away from her. Daniel watched as she placed the remaining items on her desk into the box she'd be taking with her…away from Mode. Away from him.

The uneasiness he'd felt before was now magnified a thousand fold and he had to take a deep breath. Betty glanced up as he stood upright, stuffing his hands in his pockets and clearing his throat. She gave him a small grin, one Daniel immediately recognized as more of a forced sad one…nothing like the genuine smiles that brightened his gloomiest days.

"That was some goin-away party huh? Guess more people liked me than I thought," she chuckled softly.

He nodded, taking a few steps closer to her desk. "Yeah… as hard as they tried to dislike you, they never really could. You have a tendency of growing on people." _You've certainly grown on me. _

Betty reached across the desk, putting the lid on the box. She sighed, patting the top with her hand. "Well…I think that's it. Hope I'm not leaving anything," she glanced through her desk drawers one last time.

_You're leaving me, Betty._ Daniel slightly shook his head, finding it hard to believe that he wasn't going see her in the morning.

"Wow… I'm gonna miss you," Daniel said quietly, pulling her into a hug. Lord knew he didn't want her to leave, and when he met her honest brown eyes, Daniel knew she felt the same way.

"I'm gonna miss you too Daniel," her sad voice reached his ears, making him feel even more uneasy.

--- --- --end flashback-- --- ---

Daniel held Betty's chair out for her after the hostess had led them to their table. He sat across from her, having a hard time tearing his eyes away. He found himself mesmerized by her every move- from the way she brushed her dark locks behind her ear to the way she still bit her lower lip. _Some things never change..._

"What are you grinning about?" Betty wondered, glancing at him curiously. Daniel caught himself, shaking his head slightly. "Was I grinning?" he asked sheepishly. "Yes silly," she smirked at him, opening her menu. "Oh. Maybe you just put me in a good mood," he shrugged, causing her to roll her eyes and look at him skeptically.

"If you say so," Betty raised an eyebrow at him. Her brown eyes focused on the menu, surveying it for anything she found interesting._ Had she always been this beautiful?_ "So what's good here?" Daniel had heard the question, but was too preoccupied with thoughts of her to answer. They hadn't seen each other in so long...far too long for Daniel's liking.

"Daniel? What's wrong?" she'd sat her menu to the side and was looking at him concerned. _I missed you like crazy and can't stop thinking about you is what's wrong... _"Umm...it's- I was just thinking. What were you asking before?"

--- --- ---flashback--- --- ---

They both stood there in the nearly vacant office, staring at one another as a thick silence settled over them. He watched her remove her glasses and wipe at her eyes, wondering why he had to force himself not to reach down to wipe them away.

"We don't have to." Daniel suggested. _Certainly they could work something out…he could pull a few strings and get her a job at a magazine in Manhattan right?_

Betty put her glasses back on and frowned. "What?"

"We don't have to miss each other. Don't go…stay here." He'd blurted it out before he had a chance to think. '_Where is all this coming from?' _Daniel searched his mind for a plausible answer. He'd known she was leaving. Hell, he was the one that told her to pursue her dream in the first place. But now…something had overcome him. Something he couldn't explain.

--- --- ---end flashback--- --- ---

"So..." Daniel began taking a small bite of his salad. "So..." Betty sipped her tea, urging him to continue. "How's Chicago treating you?" Chicago. He hadn't wanted to bring it up, but figured it wouldn't be right not to.

"It's umm...interesting. Windy, for one," she smiled, causing him to chuckle. "But honestly...it's going well. I like my job, I like the city...I really have nothing to complain about," Betty explained, picking her fork back up and playing with the onions on her salad.

"Hmm...that's good," Daniel swallowed his bite. _Stop lying, Meade. _"I read your first article...it was great. Just like you," he watched as she blushed for the third time that hour. It was nice to know he still had that effect on her. "Thank you," she replied.

"And how are things at Mode?" _Not the same without you. _"Fine. Except the whole, 'getting someone to replace Betty' process. It hasn't been a very smooth ride...mostly because it can't be done," he smirked at her, watching her grin. "Aww...it can't be that bad..." Betty said, scratching her temple.

"I don't know...this is the fourth assistant I've been through since you left. I'm honestly thinking of letting her go. She's just not...she's not you." His blue eyes locked with her brown in that moment, an unspoken tension settling over the table.

--- --- ---flashback--- --- ---

"Daniel…I-I can't. This is a great opportunity for me," she found his eyes.

"I know, I know that…it's just that- Mode needs you…and I need you, Betty." Daniel admitted, suddenly feeling his heart start to race. _Wait…what did I mean by that?_

Betty blushed slightly, turning away from him momentarily to grab another small box. "You'll find a great assistant Daniel…I know you will." _But I wasn't talking about at work... _Daniel quickly realized.

"What is it?" Betty had turned back around and was probably wondering why he was just staring at her. "It's umm…nothing."

"Come on Daniel…don't give me that look," Betty put her hands on her hips.

"What look?" he wondered.

"The puppy dog eyes. **That** look...you know I don't like that." She crossed her arms.

Daniel shrugged, letting out a defeated sigh. "I can't help it…you're moving to Chicago. How else am I supposed to look?"

"You're supposed to put on a smile, Daniel. I'm the one who's supposed to be crying," tears had filled her eyes as she forced a grin. "See?"

Daniel tilted his head to the side, empathetically looking in her eyes. "Don't cry, Betty…" She moved into his open arms for the second time in a few minutes, closing her eyes to relish the moment.

"I'm sorry…I said I wasn't gonna cry until I left the building. I'm a mess," she wiped at her tear-streaked face.

Daniel was unable to fight the urge this time and he brought both hands to her face. "No you're not," he said softly, gently caressing her damp cheeks.

Betty suddenly felt rooted to the spot, her heart beating faster by the minute under Daniel's intense eyes. So when she felt herself being magnetically drawn to him as his face inched ever so closely to hers, she didn't move.

Daniel closed the space between them, their lips coming together in sync. He kissed her tenderly, unknowingly sending shivers up and down her spine. Daniel's mind screamed at him as Betty gave him full access to explore her mouth. _What am I doing? This is Betty…I'm kissing Betty! But she's kissing me back…and very well for that matter_.

Daniel pulled her as close as possible and deepened the kiss, his tongue massaging hers. He felt her break the kiss, somewhat moving away from him. Daniel took a deep breath, trying to focus on anything but how his lips were tingling. He needed to explain his actions.

"Look Betty, I…" He began, only coming to a loss for words. _You what, Meade? You gonna tell her you didn't mean to kiss her? That it just happened? Yeah that sounds real believable. Of course you meant to kiss her...you've wanted to kiss her for a long time._

He watched as she slightly bit her lower lip and ran her finger along the edge of her desk. "It's okay, Daniel...you don't have to explain," he heard her soft voice and met her eyes before he could speak again. _I don't?_

"I think...we just. Got... caught up, you know? In the moment," Betty pushed her words together, trying to make sense of it all. Daniel stood there, his blue eyes lost in hers. _That's not it...that wasn't 'getting caught up in the moment'. _It was something else...something burning deep inside him that he wasn't ready to define.

"Right." Daniel heard the words come out of his mouth, still unsure as to why he'd said them. He forced himself to take a small step back, stuffing his hands back in his pockets to keep the urge to hold her at a minimum.

"Well...I guess this is goodbye," she told him, giving him a teary-eyed smile. "I guess it is." He watched as she grabbed the small box off her desk. He let out another sigh, in an attempt to relieve the feeling in his chest.

"Don't go and forget about us," he smirked, in an attempt to lighten the mood. She grinned, "you know I couldn't do that."_ I hope you mean that, Betty. _"Bye."

"Bye Betty," she turned and walked toward the elevators.

--- --- ---end flashback--- --- ---

Dinner was silent for the most part, except for a few comments here and there. "The food was delicious, Daniel. Thanks for inviting me," she turned toward him as they left the restaurant.

"Of course...I missed you too much not to," he said sincerely as they walked down the street. Betty paused, trying to ignore the way she felt when he gazed at her with those blue eyes. "I missed you too," Betty admitted, adjusting the purse on her shoulder. He let his gaze linger on her for longer than he intended, then turned his attention elsewhere. _Just say it, Daniel. Stop talking around the subject and bring it up already._

He took a deep breath, "Betty ...I wanna talk...about what happened that night-"

"Well...what more is there to discuss?" she folded her arms over her chest and shrugged. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her towards him, stopping her stride.

"I want to talk about it because I can't get it out of my mind. If a kiss is just a kiss then why can't I stop thinking about the way it made me feel?"

"You can't?" Betty asked surprised. "No. I can't. You're all I seem to be thinking about nowadays," Daniel watched as she sighed deeply. As Daniel admired the depth of her eyes, fullness of her lips, and smoothness of her olive skin, he realized the urge to kiss and touch her hadn't gone away.

"Tell me that you didn't feel anything," he'd said boldly.

"What?"

"Just tell me that you didn't feel anything when we kissed. If you didn't, I let it go," Betty opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Her silence was all the courage he needed to slowly lean into her and press his lips against hers. Electricity coursed through his veins once he felt her respond to this kiss. He pulled away suddenly, staring into her eyes.

"Daniel...it doesn't matter what I feel- felt. Things are different now...that was seven months ago and-"

"Wait what? Of course it matters how you feel..." Daniel frowned, wondering why she was backing away from him.

"I'm engaged, okay! That's why it doesn't matter anymore. It can't matter..." Betty explained.

"Engaged? To who?" Daniel wasn't sure why he'd asked who. Not like it mattered anyway.

"He's a colleague of mine...we met shortly after I started working there. He proposed a few days ago...and I said yes."

_I can't breathe...I can't breathe..._"Oh. I see." Daniel felt an incredible pressure on his chest...like he was drowning and couldn't breathe. The same way he'd felt when he watched Betty walk toward the elevators that day.

"That's why this has to be it. Friends kiss all the time...it happens. Let's just let it be," she folded her arms again, her chocolate eyes avoiding his. He nodded slowly, "okay."

"I should probably be getting back to the house...thanks for dinner," she grinned slightly. "You're welcome...anytime."

"Bye Daniel," she turned away from him, walking towards the subway. But as he watched her retreating figure, he had a feeling this was anything but goodbye.

* * *

**Are you interested? Love it? Hate it? **

**A/N: This is going to be a different kind of story...hope you liked the first part...****The next chapter will have more of Betty's perspective.**** Now show me some love and hit the review button! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ugly Betty characters or rights to the show.**

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I stay busy. Those of you who are still reading and reviewing this story, it means a LOT to me : ) I said before this was unlike any story I've written and Daniel and Betty may seem a bit out of character at times, but hopefully you'll enjoy it. Okay, on with chapter TWO!

Betty's thoughts in _Italics_

* * *

Betty had gone back to Chicago, wanting to focus on her new engagement and work…anything to get her mind off of the intruding, persistent thoughts of Daniel._Why'd I have to kiss him back? Why couldn't I just push him away? _She knew the answer to her own question…she just wasn't ready to deal with it. 

Things had been fine the first few weeks back. Being back at work meant keeping busy. The busier she was, the less time she had to think about **him…**about the way he made her feel. And that was a good thing. For the most part. Then came the phone call.

"Betty, there's a call for you on line two. It's some representative from Mode," her assistant Lauren poked her head in the door.

"Mode?" Betty asked herself quietly, hesitantly picking up the receiver and pushing the button. "This is Betty Suarez…"

"Why hello Ms. Suarez." She paused when she heard his voice. "Daniel. Hi." She gripped the phone with her hand, noticing her stomach was doing flip flops.

"How are you?" She heard him ask. "I'm…I'm fine. You?" Betty wondered how her attempt to sound nonchalant was being perceived by Daniel. "I'm…okay." He'd said it simply enough, but she knew the tone of his voice too well to believe it. "Good," Betty replied, nervously twirling the phone cord around her index finger.

"You surely are hard to catch nowadays," he commented. "Oh…well. I've just been, you know…pretty preoccupied since I've gotten back," she said, knowing he was referring to the two messages he'd left on her cell phone.

"Right. Life can be hectic at times. Well, I know you probably want to get back to what you're doing…" _Not so much…_ "I just, the reason I called-besides getting to hear your voice-" _Daniel, please don't say things like that…"_there's an up and coming designer, Harper James, he's got a fashion show in Chicago next Saturday and I'm flying in to check out what he has to offer. I was planning on going alone, but…I figured you might be interested in coming with me. Maybe you'd like to write an article on him…or something."

Betty put her head to her forehead. She'd totally forgotten about the show. "Of course I want to go! I was trying to get tickets last month, but they'd already been given out to all the major, big-time fashion magazines. Wow, Daniel…thanks for thinking of me," she told him appreciatively.

"I always think about - it's no problem, Betty. Really," he quickly fixed what he was about to say, unknowingly making her blush on the other end. "Maybe you can show me around Chicago. I've only been once and it wasn't for too long," Daniel suggested.

"Sure, yeah. I can do that. Umm…when are you flying in and where are you staying?" she asked, grabbing the nearest pen and paper. "Umm…Friday evening around 6 and I'll be at the W," he said.

"Alright…great. I'll see you on Friday then," Betty said enthusiastically, feeling very giddy at the thought of seeing him. "Okay. Great. Take care."

"You too. Bye," she placed the phone back on the receiver, letting out a content sigh and leaning back in her chair. _Daniel's so sweet sometimes. Well…all of the time…_ "What are you cheesin' about?" her assistant brought some folders to her. "Huh? It's nothing," Betty waved it off. "If you say so. But no one smiles like that for nothing," Lauren grinned, handing her the folders.

-

The following Friday had come quickly, and before she knew it, she was on her way out the office and headed to Daniel's hotel. Her fiancée was out of town on a business trip, so she didn't have to worry about explaining why her ex-boss had gone out of his way to let her see a fashion show. 'Of course it was a friendly gesture,' Betty told herself, but didn't want him to think otherwise. She definitely didn't need her thoughts drifting to the 'otherwise'. Betty sat in one of the colorful, plush sofas in the lobby and took in the interior design of the hotel.

"Hey stranger," she felt strong hands grip her shoulders and tried to brush off the shock that ran through her. "Hey," she smiled, and turned in her seat, standing up to greet him. He tentatively wrapped his arms around her. It was a brief hug, but long enough to make Betty's heart beat faster. They pulled away from each other, his blue eyes meeting her brown as they had so many times before.

"So…you ready to see a little of Chicago? I'm sure you're hungry," Betty broke the silence. He nodded and smiled at her. "Of course, let's go." He grabbed her coat, grazing her shoulder as he helped her into it. She tensed momentarily when the chill went down her spine. _It's just Daniel, Betty. Your friend- Daniel. Just breathe. _Betty smiled thankfully, clutching her purse and leading him out of the hotel.

-

"Whew…it's cold," Betty stuffed her gloved hands in her pockets, giving Daniel a sideways glance. She caught his deep blue eyes on her again, as she had a few times earlier that evening. He quickly turned his gaze back in front of him. "I know…it'll be nice to get back inside. Not that I haven't thoroughly enjoyed my tour guide," Daniel grinned down at her and bumped her shoulder playfully, making her laugh.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the mini-tour…and I won't take offense to the fact you can't handle a little cold weather," Betty joked with him. "Hey…I'm from New York…I can handle it! We were just…outside longer than I expected is all," Daniel said, acting offended. "I'll just take your word for it," she replied, watching him shake his head and grin. She'd missed this. The two of them…laughing, joking with each other. Just being Daniel and Betty. It was nice.

"Mr. Meade," the doorman snapped Betty out of her thoughts as they reached the hotel. "Good evening," Daniel replied, touching the small of Betty's back to lead her through the open door of the lobby."You wanna come up for a second? You have to see the view," he asked, motioning toward the elevators.

Maybe it was the fact that she knew her fiancée was out of town. Or maybe she'd missed him and wanted a few more minutes alone. Maybe it was the glass of wine she'd had at dinner. But against her better judgment, she replied simply, "sure."

"Here we are," he unlocked the door, holding it open for her. "Wow…this is…" Betty trailed off as her eyes surveyed the spectacular room. Well…suite. It was on the top floor of the hotel with large windows overlooking the city. "I knew you'd be speechless," Daniel watched her amused, hanging his coat up. "Here, let me take your coat," he helped her out of it. "Oh…thanks." Her eyes followed him to the closet where he carefully put her coat beside his. She forced herself to look away before he turned around and made her way over to the window.

"Wow. You can see just about everywhere we went from here," she observed. Daniel walked over to her, leaning against the window. "Just about," he commented. "Nothing compares to home, but…it sure is beautiful," Betty said thoughtfully.

She felt his eyes on her again, only this time when she turned toward him, he didn't avert his gaze. "You're beautiful." He said, his voice above a whisper as he brought his hand to her cool cheek. She let out a sigh when he touched her, and she moved back slightly. "Daniel…don't do this," she said softly, the intensity of his crystal blue eyes making it nearly impossible for her to look away.

"Don't do what? You _are_ beautiful," he said honestly. _Why does he have to make things so difficult? _"No…it's not that. It's…nevermind. I should go," she made a move toward the closet.

"I can't do this," Daniel let out an exasperated sigh. She turned around, crossing her arms over her blouse. "You can't do what?"

"I'm in love with you, Betty. I can't pretend I'm not anymore," he admitted, walking closer to her. "And I know you love me too." Betty felt her heartbeat thumping in her ears. _Why can't I move?_ "No. I'm- I'm engaged Daniel." She had wanted her voice to sound forceful and angry, but what had come out was quiet and vulnerable.

"Where's your ring?" he asked, grabbing her hand. "It's…not any of your business, but I forgot to put it on this morning! Okay?" Betty jerked it away, feeling angry tears rushing to her eyes. "You're not wearing it because you don't love him. You're as in love with me as I am with you," Daniel said calmly, grabbing her shoulders.

"Daniel…" she put up a weak protest. "I bet he doesn't even know you're here," he said, knowing he'd hit the nail on the head when he caught her eyes. "If you don't feel anything for me, then why doesn't this fiancée of yours know where you are?"

"Look, I'm…I'm **not** in love with you. There. I said it. Now let go of me." Betty looked up into his blue eyes. He released the hold he had on her, grinning slightly and shaking his head. "You're still a terrible liar."

Betty frowned, catching both of them of guard when she gave him a forceful shove to the chest. "Hey! Oh you're mad at me now?"

"How dare you!" she raised her voice, pushing him again. "How dare I what? Love you? Be honest about my feelings? At least one of us is!" she'd backed him into the wall.

"Fine, Daniel! I'm in love with you, okay? **I. Love. You!** Are you happy now?" she threw her arms up in frustration, tears rimming her chocolate eyes. She heard him let out a sigh, trying to read his eyes in the dimly lit room. Daniel leaned against the wall, admiring how the lights from the city hit her face in just the right way. She really was breathtaking.

"What?" Betty asked after a few moments of silence.

Daniel stood upright and took her face in his hands. He brought his lips to hers, and kissed her fervently. Betty responded to his advances, pressing herself up against his well-chiseled body. Chills reverberated down her spine as Daniel's hands slowly traced her every curve. Betty put her hands on his chest, pulling herself away to catch her breath.

She stared up at him, his blue orbs asking her an unspoken question. Once again, against her better judgment but not against her every want and need, she tugged at his belt and pulled him closer to her once more. She felt herself being lifted off the ground and laid on the soft mattress of the deluxe suite. They slowly helped each other undress, barely breaking a kiss as they did so. Daniel opened his eyes, moving slightly so his lips were just inches from hers. "I love you…" he whispered, tenderly crashing his lips down on hers once again. Betty pulled him close as he began to make love to her, any previous thoughts or doubts dwindling as night gave way to dawn.

- - -

Betty's eyes fluttered open, the early morning sun rays filtering in through the large windows on the other side of the room. She glanced to her left- Daniel's left arm was draped over her midsection, his light snores the only noise in the suite. She sat up slowly, rubbing her temples. _How could I have done this? This isn't right… _

Betty reached toward the nightstand, putting her glasses on and glancing at the clock. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, grabbing one of the small sheets to cover herself up. Her eyes scanned the strewn clothes on the floor in search of her undergarments. She retrieved them, quietly going to the bathroom to get dressed.

She opened the door after a few minutes, nearly jumping out of her skin when she saw a wide-awake Daniel sitting on the edge of the bed. Betty glanced away, buttoning her blouse. "Why're you leaving?" his eyes were a little red, likely from the lack of sleep.

"I… I should really go, Daniel," Betty tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, walking into the other room to find her heels. "This shouldn't have happened. I shouldn't be here," she shook her head.

"But it did happen…and you are here. This is where you're supposed to be," Daniel said, moving closer to her as he had the night before. Betty finally managed to slip on her heels. "No…I'm engaged. This isn't-"

"You just told me you love me and I'm supposed to think the fact that you're engaged means something now?" he interrupted her. "I love both of you! I can't help the way I feel Daniel!" tears started rolling down her cheeks. She turned toward the closet, slipping her coat back on.

"Betty…wait. Don't go," he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him. "Just stay with me. _Please._" His blue eyes were so full of emotion…Betty couldn't bear to look at him anymore. "I'm sorry... I have to," she cried, pulling away from him and trying to ignore the pain in her heart as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

**Do you think Betty made it down the hall? How can you say no to those puppy-dog blue eyes of our sexy editor in chief? HEHEHE...**

**A/N: **I know, a little dramatic, but Ugly Betty is based on a telenovela, so I can get away with it. True, our beloved characters would never knowingly cheat on someone and Daniel probably wouldn't be THAT forward with his feelings, but IT COULD HAPPEN it was begging to be written. So please do tell me if you hate it or love it. Thanks!

Next chapter will be up around my spring break during the second week of March. It may be sooner but that's free time I know I'll have.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own anything. I'm just a medical student with a vivid imagination.**

**A/N**: So sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but it was hard for me to write and I actually changed it a few times, but here it is...finally! This chapter picks up where we left off, when Betty walked away from that sexy, blue-eyed, hunk of a man...

OH yes...I'd like to thank **Scottishwriter** for part of the idea on this chapter :-)

* * *

Betty pulled her keys from her purse, wrapping her coat around her as another gust of Chicago wind whipped by her. She sighed solemnly again, wanting nothing more than to take a shower, curl up in a ball on the bed and cry until she fell asleep.

"Betty?" her fiancée's voice startled her as she finally reached the front door of her apartment.

"Austin! You scared me. What're you doing here? What about your trip?" Betty wondered, wishing she could control the shaking that had taken over.

"The flight got canceled. Bad weather in Seattle. They postponed the entire trip until next weekend. You weren't answering your cell last night or this morning so I was coming by to check on you," Austin explained, watching as Betty unlocked the door. "Oh. I see," Betty took a deep breath, sitting her things down.

"So where've you been?" he asked curiously.

"Oh. I umm…I went over Lauren's house for some cocktails last night. I had to crash over there. One too many appletinis," she told him, putting on her best smile.

"Girl's night huh?" he moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Yep," she replied, her nerves getting the best of her as he inched closer. He leaned in for a deep kiss, but Betty kept it short and sweet as the memory of Daniel's lips on hers was making her feel guiltier by the second.

"What's wrong?" Austin wondered when Betty backed slightly away from him.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little hungover," she said, crossing her arms, "I think I just need some rest."

"Alright...I understand. I'll call you tonight, okay?" Austin opened the door. "Sounds good."

"Love you," he grinned at her. "Love you too," Betty replied quietly, feeling the tears fill her eyes as he shut the door behind him. How could she do this? What kind of person was she?

After he'd left, she'd made a vow that she would stay committed to Austin and her future with him. She'd wanted to keep her one-night stand with her former boss just that- a one night stand.

However, it seemed the pull between them was too strong to be denied and Betty soon found herself in quite the predicament.

- - - - - -

Daniel had called her phone numerous times that morning into the early afternoon, and after she saw his name appear on her screen for the fourth time, she answered.

"Hello," Betty managed a calm tone, hearing a sigh on the other end. "You answered." He'd said, his voice a mixture of surprise and hurt.

"Yeah. I did. So why are you calling?" she crossed her arms.

"To talk to you. The way you just- rushed out of here this morning…I don't feel like we've talked things through…"

"Daniel, we don't need to talk this through…what's done is done. I made a mistake…I'm sorry," her attempt at putting on a brave front was failing miserably as tears stung her eyes.

"Stop apologizing…it wasn't a mistake, Betty," he replied, his sincerity starting to have an affect on her. "When we're together…it's like…magic. Everything feels right when I'm with you. That's why I know it wasn't a mistake."

Betty wiped the tears from her eyes. "I…" she started, pausing at the sound of light knocking on her door. She sighed, getting up from her place on the sofa. She unlocked the door, pulling it to her to reveal the man on the other end of the line.

"Daniel?" Betty let out a small gasp, looking up into his cool blue eyes. He looked disheveled, wearing the clothes from the night before. The phone fell from Betty's grasp as she watched Daniel take a deep breath. She opened her mouth to speak, but got her answer when he handed her a small card- her license. "I found it on the floor by the closet," he told her softly.

Betty swallowed over the lump in her throat, glancing up from her license to look back at him. "Betty…" he choked out, his eyes glistening with unshed tears and hers leaving streaks down her face.

The cobalt eyes focused on her conveyed so much in that moment…words weren't necessary. She moved aside, letting him in and watching as he closed the door behind him. Daniel moved towards her, wrapping his arms securely around her frame and burying his face in her neck. Her cries were muffled in his shirt as she held him close.

Daniel loosened the hold he had on her, gazing down at her face. A sense of déjà vu swept over him as he gently brushed her tears away with his thumbs.

He stood like that for a few moments, admiring the woman who had the ability to make his heart jump out of his chest with a simple glance. The same woman who used to brighten his days just with a smile. The woman he'd do anything for. The woman he loved.

He slowly leaned toward her, her chocolate eyes emblazoned with a look he'd never seen before. His lips brushed up against hers slowly, deliberately savoring every second of contact. She moved her hand to the back of his neck, bringing him closer as she kissed him passionately. He walked her backwards to the couch as she threw his shirt to the ground.

Piece by piece, slowly but surely, their clothes became a tangled mess on the floor and sweat was all that separated the two. Betty's name was but a whisper on Daniel's lips and soft moans reverberated on the walls of her small apartment as their lovemaking continued…

- - - - -

Betty lay curled up in his embrace afterward, her damp, dark strands resting against her forehead. She moved her gaze from the ceiling to Daniel, whose eyes met hers. "What is it?" she heard him ask, sounding worried.

"I can't believe I let this happen again," Betty moved his arm off her and sat upright. He frowned, watching as she slipped on her shirt and undergarments.

Daniel found his boxers as easily as he had earlier that morning and slipped them back on. "Look, Betty-"

"This is it…it has to be…" she said, hoping she sounded stern. She felt like the tears were going to fall at any moment.

"Why are you doing this, huh? What are you so scared of?" he was upset now.

"I'm not scared of-"

"Yes you are. You've been running from me- from the idea of 'us' since you left New York. You don't have to run anymore…just stop," his eyes were pleading with her.

She was taken off guard by his accusation, but recovered quickly. "I'm not running! I'm doing this because this is wrong! I'm with someone else. I love someone else!" Betty tried to explain, seeing his face fall.

"Daniel…I didn't mean-"

"So this has just been fun for you, is that it? Nothing you said last night was true?"

She stared at the hurt expression on his face, the pain in his eyes. She hated being responsible for that look. "No. I do love you. But I made a commitment to another man. Another man I also love. I'm trying to do the right thing, but no matter what someone gets hurt. I can't win," she shrugged.

Daniel ran hands through his hair and over his face. "So that's it? Just forget about you and me?" he sounded frustrated, but his blue eyes conveyed his love for her.

"I don't know. I don't wanna forget, but we can't do this. We can't be together."

Daniel watched her lips move as she formulated those four words and processed each word as it reached his ears. The color drained from his face as he suddenly found breathing a very difficult task. He turned away from her, faintly hearing her apologize.

He picked up the rest of his clothes, dressing rather quickly, just wanting to get outside so he could breathe normally. He looked back at Betty, who was crying softly now. He wanted to move closer to her and take her in his arms, but she'd made her choice. "Bye Betty."

He turned the handle on the doorknob and pulled it towards him. Daniel jumped slightly and noticed Betty tense up in his peripheral vision.

There, standing on the other side of the threshold, was Betty's very surprised and very livid fiancée, Austin Rios.

* * *

A/N: Uh oh...someone's got some explainin to do...

Okay, now push the review button and tell me if this chapter totally sucked (okay don't be that harsh, i might cry, but do be honest). Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything associated with Ugly Betty...etc, etc

**A/N: **Enjoy the chapter...I'm writing the last installment of this story right now :o)...as always, flashbacks/memories are in italics...

* * *

**Three Weeks Later…**

Betty Suarez hadn't planned on this.

If she had, that would make her a lying and deceitful person…someone she was certainly not.

But as she looked at the pained expression on her fiancé's face, she couldn't help but question the person she'd become.

Betty swallowed hard, feeling a lump in her throat. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to say- she'd already said enough. _"I can't marry you Austin." _The words had been sharp as a bullet and had pierced his chest. Their attempt at talking things through to work it out had failed miserably.

So here she was, tears flowing down her face, because she wishes things could be different. Betty wishes there was no other man. _"I'm sorry," _Betty chokes out through another sob. She wishes she hadn't given a large chunk of her heart away a long time ago. She wishes Daniel really was the playboy asshole he acted like her first day of work, that way she never would've fallen so hard. Instead he was a kind, caring, loving individual...maybe that's way she'd given her heart to him so easily.

She allowed her thoughts to wonder back to that fateful day in her apartment. The day everything changed…

_Betty's heart thumped loudly in her ears. She glanced between Daniel and the angry face of her fiancé. "What the hell is this?" Austin stepped inside, demanding to know why she was standing in her living room half-naked with Daniel Meade. _

_"Austin…I can explain-" Betty reached for her jeans, sliding them on._

"_Oh can you? Are you…are you sleeping with him?" his voice continued to escalate as he stepped closer to her. Tears rolled down her cheeks, "I didn't mean for this to happen! I just-" Betty cried, stopping as he grabbed her shoulders. _

_"You just what? Couldn't keep your hands off him? How long has this been going on, huh? Answer me!" Austin tightened his grip on her. _

_"Let go of her!" Daniel grabbed the smaller man's arm and pulled him away from Betty. Austin pushed him forcefully in the chest, "Stay out of this!" _

_Betty stepped in between the two men as Daniel regained his balance. "Stop. Please," she told them. "No, Betty. Look, this is my fault…that's why I can't stay out of this," Daniel started to explain. _

_"No. It's not. Daniel," she turned toward him, speaking in a lower tone, "I think you should go...please. It's for the best." Betty quietly pleaded with him. "I don't wanna leave you alone with him," Daniel gazed down at her concerned. _

_"You don't have to worry about that. I'm outta here," Austin quickly walked back out the door, slamming it loudly._

Betty blinks back more tears. Her fiancé – ex fiancé stares down at her, his big hazel eyes a mixture of hurt, anger, and love as she places the engagement ring into his palm. She hated it. But she had to. 'He deserves better,' Betty tells herself as she turns and walks out of his loft. Out of his life.

She places a hand over her belly momentarily, knowing that it was the right thing to do. The only thing to do…

- fb -

"_Oh no…" Betty felt her legs go weak as she sat on the couch behind her._

_Her nerves took control of her body as she took a deep breath. Tears clouded her vision as she shook her head and rested it in her hands._

_She looked back at the home pregnancy test and compared it to the picture on the box for the fifth time. "Damn it," Betty cursed under her breath. She was definitely right the first three times. It was a match. She was pregnant._

_She cried for a few moments, burying her head in a nearby pillow. She wiped at her face, trying to catch her breath._

_Betty stood, throwing the pregnancy test in the bathroom trash. She caught a glimpse of her reflection, pausing stare herself in the eyes. "Get it together…calm down," she said quietly. She dampened a hand towel, cooling her face before exiting the restroom._

_She leaned on a nearby wall, closing her eyes as more tears fell from them. How could she have let this happen?_

_And more importantly, what was she going to do now?_

- fb -

"I need to put in my two weeks notice." The words had slipped out of Betty's mouth quicker and more smoothly than she expected. She'd been practicing variations of that sentence all morning, making sure she sounded as confident as possible. She'd knocked on her boss' door, taking slow breaths and trying her best to remain cool.

"Wait. Huh?" the confused expression on Kristin's face would've almost been amusing if this was a joke. But it wasn't. "I'm sorry to do this to you, Kristin. You know how much I appreciate this job and the wonderful opportunity you've-"

"Hold up. Please tell me this doesn't have something to do with the rumors floating around here all week. Look, relationships in the office aren't advised, and since you and Austin took that chance, you have to deal with all the drama that comes along with it," she clasped her hands in front of her, pursing her lips together.

"I know, but…that's not the only reason. It's something else. Something a little more life-changing." Betty saw the realization dawn on the older woman, and she motioned for her to have a seat.

"Okay. Let's have a talk."

-

**Later that week...**

Daniel closed the door behind him, the familiar smell of stale pizza and Chinese food greeting him as he walked into his penthouse. He glanced through the mail quickly, tossing it on a small table with the keys. He sighed, rubbing the stubble on his face and loosening his tie, wanting to forget today's events. _"Everyone's really worried about you, Daniel," _Amanda had said, putting a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"_Huh? Why? I'm fine," he'd shrugged, walking back to his desk. _

"_No you're not. It's like- it's like you don't care anymore," she tried to explain. _

"_Of course I care…" he responded, avoiding her eyes by sorting papers on his desk. "Is this about the 5 o'clock shadow?" he jokingly motioned to the stubble on his his face, "because if Alexis is that worried about appearances, I'll have it taken care of in the morning."_

_He heard Amanda let out a sigh, not needing to see her face to know what it looked like. "No. It's not that and you know it. You've had this nonchalant attitude about almost everything this last month. What's up with you? Does this have anything to do with Chicago?" His head had shot up quickly. _

_"What about Chicago? Nice city, but…apparently there's nothing there for me," he'd replied bitterly. "It's Betty isn't it? That fashion show was just an excuse to see her wasn't it?" she crossed her arms, examining his every move. "This has nothing to do with her. Let it alone, Amanda. I'm fine." Daniel said sternly. _

_"No you're not. You're-"_

"_Leave me alone! Don't you have somewhere to be?"_

He'd practically told her to get out of the office, feeling guilty for yelling at her afterwards. He knew Amanda was right. He was a mess…and he could blame Betty, but it was really his fault. It was his fault for allowing himself to get so obsessed over one little kiss. One stupid kiss. And it was his fault for letting his emotions get the best of him in Chicago. He'd let his love for her surpass the fact that she was engaged to another man and in turn, pushed her further away. It was because of him that he'd probably lost the one person that meant the most to him forever.

Daniel rolled his eyes at his stupidity, grabbing the Chinese takeout box on the kitchen counter and tossing it in the trash. He picked up his phone, momentarily scrolling down his favorites list. "Natasha, Vanessa, Tricia, or Kelly?" he muttered under his breath bitterly, sighing raggedly and unbuttoning his shirt.

Daniel shook his head, tossing the phone to the side and grabbing a half-empty bottle of Patron from the refrigerator. "Much better idea," he said to himself, automatically thinking of how Betty wouldn't approve of his behavior. He cursed under his breath, sitting the bottle back down and resting his head in his hands.

Why did he have to love her so much?

He got up from his seat, heading toward his room for a nice long shower, but the doorbell stopped him in his stride. Daniel groaned and placed a hand to his temple, having a feeling Alexis was here to bitch about his behavior. He unlocked the door, opening it slightly so his body was in the doorway.

She stood there, as she had so many times in the past, clutching her purse and gazing up at him behind her frames. "Betty?"

* * *

will betty tell him her big news or will daniel push her away first? stay tuned!!

PLEasE reviEw! I always love to know what you think!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything associated with Ugly Betty...etc, etc

A/N**: Okay, first of all...sorry this is so delayed. I just started medical school a few weeks ago, and as much as I'd like to dedicate my nights to writing, gross anatomy has other plans for me. This is almost the last chapter (i thought it was the second to last, but I may squeeze one more in there). I'll update Four Letter Word when I get some more free time. **

**Second of all, I'm really excited about finishing this new story I'm working on (DB as always) that I started this summer...I think everyone will enjoy it but I'm trying to complete it before I post so you won't have to wait long for updates. **

**Lastly, the question some of you posed as to whether or not it was Daniel's baby...just assume Betty and her ex-fiance were waiting until the wedding to consummate their relationship. You know I couldn't dream of making this baby something other than a Meade :-)**

**Enjoy the chapter and thanks for the wonderful reviews and for being patient...you guys are the best!**

* * *

Daniel found himself grasping the door to keep steady. He felt his pulse quicken; his muscles tense. She stood frozen in his doorway, grasping the handles of her purse with clammy hands. Betty tried to gauge his reaction to seeing her for the first time in almost a month, but she wasn't sure how to read his face.

"Hi." She replied quietly, momentarily glancing away. Daniel was suddenly having difficulty moving, as he allowed his eyes to get caught up in hers.

"I didn't know you were- here. What're you doing here?" he asked, trying to keep his voice at a normal pitch.

-

**Two Days Earlier…**

_Betty stepped through the familiar front door of the Suarez home, not even closing it before she heard footsteps bounding down the stairs. _

_"Aunt Betty!" Justin reached her and engulfed her in a tight hug. "Aww…I missed you too," Betty laughed lightly, grinning up at him. _

_"Betty! What are you doing here already? You're not supposed to be here for a couple of hours. Papi's at the store getting some things for your surprise welcome home party," Hilda paused as she entered the living area, glancing at her watch in confusion. _

_"Well…I caught an earlier flight. I didn't think you guys would mind," she smiled as Hilda gave her a hug. "You know we don't mind, sis. I'm so glad you're home," Hilda pulled away, smoothing down a strand of Betty's hair. "Me too."_

-

"I …I came to see you," Betty adjusted her glasses a bit. _Obviously you're here to see HIM, Betty. You're at his apartment. Duh. Stupid answer. _

"It's uh- I mean-"

"Here…why don't you come in," he finally stepped aside and opened his door wider. "Thanks," she walked down the hallway into the living area, turning to face him.

"So…what brings you back here?" he crossed his arms and attempted to sound casual, a contrast to the turbulent emotions working within. He was so mad at her and at the same time wanted to pull her into his arms and never let go. Betty averted her gaze for a moment, remembering the conversation she'd had with Hilda.

-

_"I'm scared," Betty admitted with a sigh, taking a sip of her water. "I know this is a scary time for you…but you have nothing to worry about. Girl, Daniel loves you. And he's gonna love this baby even more. You can do it," Hilda squeezed her hand, trying to reassure her. _

_"I don't know Hilda. I've done some really questionable things. What if he doesn't care anymore? He probably wants nothing to do with me now," Betty nervously twirled one of the rings on her finger, tears creeping to her eyes. _

_"Betty…come on. Daniel isn't that kind of guy and you know it! We all make mistakes…you thought you could erase your feelings for Daniel by marrying another man. But the kind of love you guys share is special…it doesn't just go away. That's why I'm certain things will be okay," Hilda smiled down at her little sister as she wiped a lone tear from her cheek. _

_"I hope so."_

-

"I'm moving back to New York," she replied, watching Daniel's azure eyes widen. "What? You are?" Betty thought she heard a tiny bit of hope in his voice. She nodded, taking a seat on the couch.

"But what about your job? What about your… fiancé?" Daniel had to force himself to say the last word. It made his stomach churn.

He watched as Betty took a deep breath, smoothing out her slacks. "Well…I was offered a position with the New York branch of their parent company. I'll be starting there next week. And…as for my fiancé- it's over between us," she explained, hearing him release a breath he thought she couldn't hear.

"Oh. You mean you couldn't work things out?" he asked cynically.

"No. I think you know why, Daniel," she stated in that come-on-Daniel-think-about-it tone he'd surprisingly missed hearing. He'd missed her altogether. But he wasn't about to let it show.

"Do I? How would I know? You've barely acknowledged my presence since the morning I left your apartment. I didn't know _what_ was going on with you, Betty!" he let his arms fall to his side, his Gucci shoes contacting the hardwood floor with distinct thuds. He wanted to make sure she knew how upset he was with her, not how much he'd worried about her and dreamed about making love to her night after night…no- she needed to know he was angry.

"You really hurt me, Betty," he admitted, frowning up. He continued to pace the floor, an attempt to clear his thoughts.

"You're right. And I'm sorry for the way I've acted. I just…I didn't know what to do. Please forgive me," she requested as her voice gave way. Daniel gazed down into her chocolate eyes and felt the anger melting away, but chose to remain silent.

"I know my actions don't show it, but Daniel I love you. The truth is…you never had any competition. You've got my heart. All of it," she admitted, tears filling her eyes. Daniel made his way over to where she sat, and stood her up, all the anger and the hurt practically forgotten as he stared at her angelic face.

He enclosed his hands around hers, bringing them to his lips and kissing them gently. "Of course I forgive you. I love you- more than anything…" he pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her. Betty sighed in relief, closing her eyes tightly as tears spilled over her cheeks. "I missed you so much, Betty," Daniel murmured into her shoulder as she cried.

"Daniel…there's something else I need to tell you," Betty began, pulling back in the embrace so she could look at him. "And what would that be?" he grinned at her. She got lost in his blue orbs, so bright and expectant, but most of all full of love.

Betty held his gaze and exhaled deeply, knowing her two words would change everything. "I'm pregnant."

Daniel's mouth had suddenly become incredibly dry and he found he was having trouble formulating coherent thoughts. "What? You- you mean you're…what?" His eyes searched hers for an answer. He thought he'd heard her, but he wanted to be sure. "I'm pregnant…"Betty repeated, "almost five weeks along."

"Oh my…this is – unexpected…" he ran a hand over his face. Never in his life had he felt so many emotions within a span of five minutes. The new feeling sweeping over him was indescribable, one that was making him weak in the knees.

Betty studied Daniel's demeanor closely, wondering if it was a bad unexpected or good unexpected. She got her answer before she could worry anymore. "I'm gonna be a dad?" Daniel rested his hands on her shoulders, saying it with a small grin on his face.

"Yeah. You're gonna be a dad, Daniel." Betty nodded and smirked at how awestruck he was. Daniel stared down into her big eyes, identifying the indescribable feeling as unabated happiness. He leaned down, gently capturing her lips. Daniel stared into her eyes and cupped her face with his hands, admiring the woman before him.

"You're gonna have a baby...our baby," he smiled, wiping at her tears and leaning his forehead against hers, "I think you just made me the happiest man on Earth."

* * *

Thanks for reading...now press the submit review button :o)

Next chapter coming when I get a relatively free weekend..


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything associated with Ugly Betty...etc, etc

**A/N:** One more chapter to go...enjoy!

* * *

Daniel Meade had never considered himself super-romantic. Romance was something he'd grown into with age…an art he'd learned to master by trial and error. He definitely wasn't born with that kind of skill. But after he'd bought what he considered to be the perfect engagement ring for the woman he loved, he wanted to plan the proposal she'd never forget. Something that would completely blow her away…but he hadn't the slightest idea.

That was until, Betty unknowingly gave him one.

The thought came to him on a Saturday afternoon. It had been raining all day, and instead of venturing outside, Betty had chosen to curl up on the sofa and watch HGTV. Daniel stepped out of the shower, towel drying his hair and glancing at the screen just in time to see the House Hunters logo appear."You really love this show don't you?" he grinned at her as she sat upright, smoothing her shirt down over the small baby bump.

"Now what ever gave you that idea?" Betty adjusted her frames and stood from the couch, heading toward the kitchen. "Oh I don't know, maybe because you've been watching it since six this morning?" he smirked as she poured herself some apple juice.

"That's because I felt sick. You try dealing with these hormones and see how you feel, buddy!" Betty slightly raised her voice, sticking her tongue out before opening the refrigerator again. "Is it so bad that I'm a little addicted to home and garden TV?" she had put her hands on her hips at this point, and Daniel couldn't help but to let out a chuckle.

"You're so cute when you get worked up," he walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her growing midsection. She cocked her head to the side, looking at him skeptically but enjoying the nearness of him.

"Of course nothing's wrong with HGTV. In fact…it's past time for us to do a little house hunting of our own. Or loft hunting rather," he told her as her eyes got wide. "Seriously?" her brown eyes looked up at his hopefully.

"Yeah. We're gonna have to get a bigger place eventually. Six months seems like awhile, but she'll be here before you know it," Daniel grinned at her smirk. "She?" Betty asked curiously.

"Yeah. I think I want a girl now. She'd take after you," he said. "Aww…aren't you sweet," she rested her hands on his shoulders, "but every man wants a little boy. Just admit it." Betty was tiptoeing at this point, her lips mere inches away from his.

"I honestly don't have a preference. As long as it's with you," he told her sincerely, his blue eyes swimming in hers. "I just love it when you get all mushy," she watched as he broke into a grin, leaning forward to capture his lips.

db

So now here he was, hand in hand with Betty hunting for their dream house. "Daniel, I _really_ liked the last place we saw. I think we should just tell the realtor we'll take it," she gazed up at him."Well let's at least see what our other options are," he shrugged coolly. Inside he was going crazy. He wondered if she could tell he kept letting out nervous sighs.

"Okay, last stop for today. I think you'll really like this one. It's one of the best we have to offer in Tribeca," she said, giving Daniel a sly smirk because she knew full well what was in store. They got off on the third floor and she unlocked the door for the couple.

"I'll just let you two look around," the realtor stood fairly close to the entryway, trying her best to contain a smile. "Wow. Daniel this is…wow," Betty stood in the middle of the spacious living area, admiring the paneling and the gourmet kitchen.

"How many bedrooms did you say it had?" Daniel turned back to the realtor.

"Three."

"Wow…this place is pretty big," Betty commented, still in awe.

"Why don't we take a look upstairs?" Daniel suggested, holding his hand out. "Okay."

Daniel's heart started to pound inside his chest as he swallowed hard. "This room will be perfect for the baby," she stepped in the room immediately to the left of the staircase. "Yeah," he cleared his throat and tried to remember to breathe, "yeah it will."

"Ooh…this must be the master bedroom," she assumed opening the door. She paused in the doorway and let out a gasp, following the rose petals at her feet to a small table adorned with candles on the opposite side of the room.

"Oh my…Daniel?" she turned around feeling the tears spring to her eyes. He grinned nervously, walking to her and taking her hands in his.

"Betty…" he paused when she started crying and swallowed over the lump in his throat. Daniel knelt down on his right knee and stared into her eyes. "I love you." As soon as he said the words, he felt himself losing it. "I didn't know it was possible to love someone this much. And this baby-" he let out a deep breath, momentarily glancing at her belly. "it means the world to me. You've taught me so much...right from day one. Always expecting the best of me, encouraging and believing in me. Everything I needed. You're still everything I need. I brought you here because I saw this place and I knew. This is the house I want the beginning of the rest of our lives to start in. I want build a lifetime of memories here with you…starting today."

Daniel knew he was probably rambling, but it was all from the heart. He let go of her hand and reached inside his blazer jacket, pulling out a small box and the square cut diamond ring inside. "Will you marry me, Betty?"

Betty smiled through her tears, "yes. Of course I'll marry you." He sighed in relief, taking her left hand and slipping the ring on her finger with ease. He stood and hugged her tight, releasing the emotion he'd tried to contain. "I love you so much," Betty cried into his shirt.

"It's beautiful…" she glanced at her ring again. Daniel leaned down and cupped her face, kissing her tenderly. "So this is our new place?" she smiled. "Yep…it's home. You, me, this baby, and hopefully more to come," Daniel held her close and kissed her forehead.

"_Definitely_ more to come," she tiptoed, kissing him once more. "So what was the table for?" Betty glanced over Daniel's shoulder.

"If you'll excuse me, I have another surprise for you..." he started to backpedal toward the door, a mischievous grin in his eyes. "What?" Betty raised her eyebrows.

"Just have a seat, I'll be right back. I promise," Daniel brought her hands to his lips and kissed them. Betty's knees got week. He was so damn cute.

Betty turned a few minutes later when she heard him coming upstairs. "Hope you're hungry..." Daniel grinned, holding a large picnic basket. "What's this?" Betty stood expectantly. "Our first meal in the house. I made my specialty- turkey on rye." Betty giggled at this. "Aww. I didn't even know you had a specialty. This is so sweet," she let out a content sigh and found soulful blue eyes staring down at her.

"Well...I do try," he replied, pulling a bottle out of the basket. She looked at it questioningly then realized it was sparkling cider. "Time to make a toast," he pulled two wine glasses out, pouring the liquid in both.

Betty picked the glass up, unable to stop smiling. "Here's to us," she raised it in the air, "and to the rest of our lives."

Their glasses clinked as they looked upon each other with love, making a memory in the place they now called home.

* * *

**A/N: It makes me sad that this story is almost over, but don't worry...I've always got more Detty up my sleeve. Last short chapter will be up soon :) Thanks for reviewing, you guys are great!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything associated with Ugly Betty...etc, etc

**A/N:** This is the end of yet another wonderful Daniel-Betty love fest. I hope you've enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed dreaming it up!

* * *

Daniel walked down the narrow hallway and past many labor and delivery rooms. The lightweight blue scrubs and matching cap he wore were ironically starting to make him hot, his palms had long ago left the clammy stage, and his stomach was letting him know it had been way too long since he'd eaten. But none of that mattered right now...he had news.

Daniel opened the door to the small room where familiar faces greeted him. They looked at him expectantly, some standing from their seats, others trying to hold back smiles. "It's a boy!" Daniel announced proudly, the large smile plastered on his face a testament to how he felt inside. He was kissed, hugged, and bombarded with all sorts of affectionate and congratulatory remarks. "How is she? Can we see her? Can we see the baby?" Daniel heard three questions at once.

"Okay, well…Betty's resting a bit- she's doing fine. And the baby- he's in the nursery…it's just around the corner. Follow me," he turned, leading Ignacio, Hilda, Javier (Hilda's boyfriend), Justin, Claire, Alexis, Cristina, and Amanda down the hall. "There he is," Daniel pointed him out through the glass, wrapped up in a light blue blanket and quietly observing the world around him.

"Aww…look at him! My grandson," Claire teared up, "he's perfect!" She grabbed Daniel's head and kissed his cheek as only a mother could.

"He's so precious…hi there," Hilda smiled, giving him a tiny wave. "Did you guys finally decide on a name?" Justin wondered, glancing away from his baby cousin.

"Yep…Joseph Bradford Meade. We think it fit once we saw him," he explained, still wearing the smile. "Aww…I love it. And I love you. I'm so happy for you two," Alexis gave her brother a hug. They'd finally managed to overcome some unresolved issues and were working on rebuilding their relationship.

"Thanks Alexis. It means a lot to me." Daniel let out a content sigh, allowing himself to become immersed in the love of friends and family around him.

DBdbDB

Daniel quietly opened the door of Betty's room a few hours earlier, cradling a comfortable Joseph in his arms. Betty's eyes fluttered and she grinned when she saw her visitors. "Sorry...I was trying not to wake you," Daniel whispered, watching her sit up a bit. "It's okay. I see you brought someone special with you," Betty said as Daniel sat down on the side of her bed. She gazed down at their bundle of pure joy, lightly stroking his cheek. "We did good, didn't we?" Daniel asked, his gaze shifting from the baby to her. "Yeah...we did. He's perfect...just like I dreamed he would be," she replied, blinking away a few tears. Daniel leaned forward in that moment, kissing the lone tear on her cheek and then meeting her lips. She grinned tearfully, knowing he was about to tell her how much he loved her. But like so many things between them, it didn't have to be verbalized. It was the gentle touch of his hand as he wiped her tears away. And the passion in his blue eyes when he gazed at her. Or maybe...just maybe the warmth in his kiss.

* * *

**A/N: SMILE! The end:) Please review...and as always, I've got more Detty around the corner...so stay tuned!  
**


End file.
